


Undercover enemies

by ShippingHell



Series: Unlikely Partners [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 66 Seals (Supernatural), Alternate Universe, Angel Blades, Angel Sam, Angel Sam Winchester, Case Fic, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon killing knife, Lots of character dialouge, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Torture, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingHell/pseuds/ShippingHell
Summary: The war between demons and angels to keep Lucifer caged continues to an extent where Samuel the angel makes a deal with Dean the demon. The two find out more than they bargained for giving them choices to change their fate. Will they both finally learn that the people they could trust the most is each other, or will they continue to believe that an angel and demon just can't work together?





	1. Our Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this will probably be a pretty long fanfic and it will probably update slowly...  
> Either way! I'm going to make this into a series. This is going to be including some wincest, but not really I guess because they're not related but whatever Sam/Dean. They're not going to do too much intimate stuff but later.  
> Things you need to know! I wrote this before I caught up to Season 12! So I guess this fanfic is based off both Sam and Dean's dynamic and Crowley's and Castiel's dynamic. This is only my second fanfic so I hope you all like it! Comments, reviews, and critiques are appreciated! Enjoy! <3
> 
> All mistakes are mine

Dean Winchester, a rogue demon in the wind, is currently Hell’s most wanted. He kept his profile low to hunters and Hell but occasionally he can get caught. He’s only gotten one hunter’s attention before, which he took care of so that was good; but the attention of demons were what he’s gotten most of his troubles with. He was just your average demon well...he was the student of Alastair. However now to humans he was just your average guy living his own life, off of fake credit cards and cash. To demons he’s a rogue with a status and a high bounty on his head.

Dean got out of his car, the stars shone above as he looked up at the night sky. He always felt more relaxed at night like as if the eyes of the darkness didn’t judge him but adore him. He read the brightly illuminated sign on top of the bar. “Hell’s Devil”.

Maybe a bit too cliche? Hm, well whatever it didn’t matter. He walked into the bar seeing huge crowds of people, two pool tables to the left, a jukebox, tables, and the rest he couldn’t see over the sea of people. It wasn’t usually this busy in bar’s must be a special occasion. He walked up to the counter top and sat on one of the empty stools. The bartender, female probably in her early 30’s, blonde, blue eyes, and soft lips walked over to Dean smiling as she got out her notepad.

“Can I get you anything?”, She asked voice soft but loud enough to hear over the people.

“Sure, how about a night over at my place?”, Dean asked being a flirt. She laughed and bent her knees to get to Dean’s eye level.

“Oh you're hilarious but I don’t swing that way, more into girls.” She winked to a brunette by the pool table before leaving to tend to another customer. Dean took another good look at the sea of people before he noticed a demon in the crowd of people. Shit. He had to get out of here before they get other demons to circle around him.

He quickly got up and dashed past the crowds in the bar and ran out the exit door to find a group of demons surrounding him. There was too many for Dean to fight all off. He could either smoke out or teleport but either was too risky with the demons fresh on his tail. He could fight them and then fly but they probably had back up. He had to think fast but the sudden movement to his left brought up his reflexes. Dean dodged the demon from his left who struck first and took out the other two who went after him as well. He supposed now would be a good time to teleport.

Dean gathered his energy and teleported. He ended up in the motel he was staying at and checked his warding from demons. They were all painted well, but it could only keep him safe for so long, since these wardings just hide your location. How did they find him? He hasn’t done any recent demon activity and he didn’t see any demons wherever he went. He was aware of his surroundings as he didn’t want to go back to Hell. But since they caught up to him he had to step up his game.

Ever since the gates of Hell were opened by one of Azazel’s chosen, more demons have wandered the Earth. So now with so many demons they could all do jobs Hell usually didn’t have time to take care of. The seven deadly sins are having their fun running around and causing destruction. Azazel was getting his chosen ready as they were the vessel for Lucifer. Lilith was on the rise to release Lucifer. Oh let’s not forget to mention the Angels, they’re going crazy over the seals that protect Lucifer’s cage opening up. Who knew angels even existed? Hunters must be so confused with the huge increase of demons it’s hilarious. 

Honestly Dean didn’t see how it was his problem so he didn’t interfere with all this Lucifer cage business. He supposed it was about time to move onto a new motel. They were going to put two and two together one day so he decided to get out now. He cleaned off the warding sigils and signed out of the room. Grabbing both of the things he held close, the knife created by the Kurds and the necklace he had since he was a human. He doesn’t remember why he had this necklace but whatever so he held onto it.

He got into his Impala and listened to her engine purr. He honestly preferred flying but just to play safe he drove in a car he found in some parking lot. The farthest location he could go to right now would be in Oregon state. The chances of something starting there would be bad luck but there’s really nothing to lose so why not? Dean drove on the lonely road to Oregon only seeing a couple of cars pass by. He turned on the radio and turned a few stations until he decided on that maybe listening to the radio wasn't good. 

Once Dean reached Oregon state it was still dark out so he stopped by a decent run-down motel and checked in for the next few days. The room he got wasn’t too bad the color scheme wasn’t terrible and the cleaning was decent. Dean painted warding sigils again around the motel room before doing anything else. When he finished Dean dropped his body onto the bed and grabbed the remote from the nightstand. It was going to be a long night.

The sunlight of the rising sun shone through the cracks of the blinds highlighting Dean’s face. Dean turned off the TV and placed the remote onto the nightstand. He rose up and stretched his back before heading outside for breakfast. He didn’t need to eat but he ate anyways it just made him feel busy. The drive to a small restaurant took about a few minutes, he had to check everyone’s face to make sure he wasn’t being spied on again. When the coast was clear he walked into the restaurant and ordered himself some breakfast. Some eggs with sausages and coffee to jump start the day.

Dean finished doing his daily stuff for the day. Breakfast, driving around town, checking for demons, and catching up with current supernatural and non supernatural news. He walked down a sidewalk next to a more woods looking side of town. Sprinkles of rain caught his attention, rain was always something he enjoyed. Dean continued to stroll through the rain, seeing a few cars pass by. The rain was progressively getting stronger and with the fog Dean couldn't see much. He wandered in the fog for a while until someone grabbed him from behind and dragged him back into the direction of the woods. Dean struggled and got out of their grasp but before they could see their culprit a bright flash of light blinded Dean’s eyes then everything went black. 

Dean sluggishly opened his eyes to see he was in an empty warehouse and looked around for his kidnapper. He tried lifting his hands up but found them tied down onto the chair he was strapped onto. He looked down to see a devil's trap so obviously this person knows what their doing. Perhaps a hunter? But how did they know Dean was a demon? Last time he checked he didn't leave any sulfur around. It couldn't be a demon or else they'd just have the risk of trapping themselves.

They came from outside the warehouse and walked in front of Dean, and what surprised him was that it was an angel and not a hunter or demon. They had shaggy dark brown hair, hazel eyes, a red tie, a gray suit with the same shade of gray for their pants, and dark gray shoes. Wow talk about fifty shades of gray.

“I need answers to the whereabouts of the demon Lilith.”, the angel spoke breaking the uncomfortable silence. His expression blank, like all angels from what Dean heard, waiting for an answer. He didn't have to answer and give the silent treatment but he supposed that wouldn't lead to anything interesting.

“That bitch? Why?”, Dean huffed out. Emerald eyes staring up at the angel. He flinched at the inappropriate language giving Dean something to note.

“We need to know her location so that Heaven can stop her before she frees Lucifer.” So honest was what Dean also noted. Obviously this angel is new.

“But why? Just let it happen.”, Dean blatantly said, trying to move his wrist to get out of it’s tight binds. Sheesh, well at least this angel knew how to tie.

“I cannot sit here and watch my father's creation be destroyed. He gave us a mission and I must follow through.” Oh, that triggered a nerve.

“Yeah, yeah save me the speech Feathers-”

“Samuel, my name is Samuel.” Rude, the least an angel could do is have manners.

“Too bad I'm calling you Feathers. Now just let me go. I've got nothing to do with those guys.” Obviously he lied, he had a lot to do with those guys. He was a rogue, he had killed other demons, rebel against Alistair and Azazel, and he can't forget to mention escape from Hell onto Earth by threatening a reaper.

“But you do, the demon hunting you said so.” Wow no way even if he was new he should've know that demons lie right?

“And you believed him? A demon?” Dean eyed the angel suspiciously trying to read any sign of acknowledge of demons lying. 

“Why would they be chasing you?” Samuel tilted his head to the side like a clueless puppy.

Dean couldn't freaking believe this Angel. He was mentally slapping himself while also secretly laughing to himself. If Samuel didn't happen to know demons tend to lie to get out of situations. “Alright Feathers listen, I don't know where Lilith is and the next seal she's going to break okay?”, Dean caught a quick glimpse of the angel blade in Samuel’s hand right before it impaled straight into his left hand. Dean screamed then quickly turned it to laughing maniacally as it burned his left hand.

“The truth.” So straightforward.

“Haha aren't we moving too fast Feathers?” Was all Dean managed to say between laughs and quick breaths. By Samuel’s expression it was clear he didn’t get the metaphor. Hilarious. Dean laughed even more and smiled amusingly at Samuel. Splash! Dean hissed as holy water hit his face.

“Now!”, Samuel shouted obviously not in the mood for fun and games.

“Bite me.”, Dean dared resulting with another splash of holy water to his face. Samuel looked down at Dean and took the angel blade out of his hand.

“Look demon-”

“Dean, it's Dean.”, Dean huffed out giving Samuel a taste of his own rudeness.

“Okay then, Dean. I need to find Lilith now, we are at 24 seals broken and with Angel numbers decreasing it's hard to stay intact.” Dean gave no answer. “You can't be serious. You're going to die too, along with the world.”, Samuel sighed with just the hint of frustration. 

“Feathers, I don't give a rats ass about anything that's going on so kill me if you want. It won't make a difference.” And Dean meant every word of it. 

“Do you demons ever care about anything?”, Samuel questioned letting his question go off topic.

“Of course we do, we're demons of course we care.”, Dean answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes at Samuel. Who understood the sarcasm, thank nobody. He wasn't going to thank God or Lucifer. Samuel obviously not having the patience with Dean dumped the rest of the holy water on Dean. Dean screamed as he felt his flesh burning at the feel of holy water on his skin. He quickly flashed his greens eyes up angrily at Samuel who was looking at him with a blank look.

“What the fuck?!”, Dean screamed out at Samuel who was just waiting for answers. “I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out Feathers.”, Dean hissed through his bearing teeth.

“This could go easier.”, Samuel spoke innocently.

“So you can kill me when I finish giving you answers? Ha, when I'm back in hell. Just let me go or even kill me, I don't care.”, Dean scoffed he knew the angel wouldn't send him back to Hell, he'd just kill him. Samuel pulled out a recorder from the pocket inside his suit. Dean suspiciously eyed the recorder questioning what this angel was planning. Then Samuel pressed the play button.

He was playing a fucking exorcism. A fucking exorcism.

Nononononono he couldn't go back to Hell. He hated it there, he barely escaped from it. It was like a cage keeping him from freedom. He belonged to nobody he wasn't some useless peasant at the mercy of fucking Alastair, Azazel, Lilith, or Lucifer! Dean had to make a choice now. Either go back to Hell and die or give answers and die. Dean couldn't decide both was bad! And he sure as hell wasn't a masochist. Until it struck him like lightning, maybe he could get out of here alive. He clenched his jaw hating himself and the angel for even speaking his next words, but if he wanted a chance at living this was it. “Alright! Fine. I'll tell you what I know.”, Dean barked through his teeth. Samuel paused the recorder but kept it in his hand.

“Tell me any lies and I'll continue.”, Sam paused his index finger right before the play button.

“But we have not discussed our terms in agreement yet.”, Dean said feeling relief.

“You have no place to be changing orders here.”, Samuel argued furrowing his eyebrows.

“Shut up and get help or let me go back to Hell without help.”, Dean impatiently spat.

“I don't need your help, I need your information.”, Samuel spoke with the uncomfortable thought of working with a demon clear from his voice.

“And our agreement is where that stops!” Honestly Dean was just shouting things that come off from the top of his mind. Samuel obviously would've ignored him but maybe he might finally get something to help with stopping the seals from breaking.

“What are your terms?”, Samuel’s question surprising even Dean. 

“You're agreeing?”, Dean raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

“Talk then I'll decide.”, Samuel spoke out with no hint of doubt. His hazel eyes locking onto Dean’s emerald green.

“If we're going to work together-”

“We are not working together.” Samuel interrupted again causing Dean to glare at him. Seriously, you'd think an angel at least have some manners.

“Fine. If we're going to assist each other I need my free will, you can't kill me or exorcise me, and I choose our choice of transportation and lead. In return I'll tell you everything I know.”, Dean stated locking eye contact with Samuel for a brief moment. Samuel drove his gaze to the ground, thoughtfully thinking what he should do. The complicated choices clearly shown on his face gave. Dean hurriedly tried to break free from his restraints but stopped once Samuel’s gaze turned back to him. He seemed to hesitate before speaking his next words shocking even Dean.

“Alright. Here are my terms I do not take orders from you, I will not hesitate to kill you if you do decide to rebel or leave, and if I have a new order you are going to assist me to completing it. In return I will agree with your terms.”, Samuel answered. Wow it was a pretty good deal. Dean now even was starting to actually consider working with an angel. But it was wrong, absurd even. A demon working with an angel, an angel working with a demon. Gross, even when you word it, it doesn’t sound right. How would it even work? The powers coming from both just seem to outweigh each other. Well it's never ever happened before in history so it would would be pretty interesting to see what would happen. Besides Dean could use this to his advantage.

“Deal.”


	2. The first case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel and Dean find a case and figure out finding demons are going to be harder than they thought with their lack of knowledge of monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Chapter 2! :,)  
> Also! If you guys have any cases you want me to write please leave them down below! X3
> 
> All mistakes are mine~

Samuel was a new angel under the investigation of where Lilith is currently located. He was working with a few of his brothers and sisters until he found out they were all on the side of wanting to release Lucifer. Angels, at the moment, are killing one another on a war not only with demons but each other. Simple, some angels say Lucifer should not be released while others say he shouldn't. Sam was obviously on the side of Lucifer not being released as Lucifer rebelled against their father.

So then why was he sitting next to a demon riding in a 1967 Chevy Impala? Well that's what Dean identified it to be. Demons were creatures made by Lucifer, souls tortured in Hell until they became dark and distorted. Samuel honestly hated the idea of demons as they tend to be well...disturbing. Samuel said he would never work with a demon, never. So why the heck was he working with Dean? Maybe it was because the angels are starting to get desperate for leads to stop the seals from breaking that it lead him to working with a demon? Oh right, what would his superiors say? What would his brothers and sisters say? The thought made him shift uncomfortably in his seat deciding it would be better if he kept his thoughts off of judgement of his actions. 

“Is riding a car always this slow?”, Samuel questioned breaking their uncomfortable silence. Why was Dean even bothering to use this as their transportation?

“You have no idea Feathers.” That was another thing Samuel didn't clearly understand, why did Dean call him “Feathers”? He couldn't just call him Samuel? Why would he ever need a special term to describe him? The question lingered in his head before Dean decided to tune the radio up. 

Dean looked like he was enjoying the apparent music of distorted loud sounds and people screaming words out, leaving Samuel disturbed by these sounds. He quickly shut off the radio having Dean glare at him.

“The driver controls the radio.”, Dean growled before turning the radio back on. Leading Samuel quickly turn it back off again.

“I don't take orders from you. Wasn't that apart of our agreement?”, Sam stated. Dean left the radio alone after that cursing under his breath as it was apart of their agreement. Samuel feeling satisfied sat triumphantly in his seat before smashing his face right onto the front of the glove box. Dean abruptly stopped the car and smirked devilishly as Samuel glared at him.

“Sorry Feathers my foot ‘accidentally’ slammed the breaks.”, Dean said trying his best to not laugh at Samuel. It was going to be a long drive.

***

They stopped by a restaurant and went inside to eat. Samuel looked around to see not many people around it was pretty late luckily this place was open 24 hours. Dean ordered them food, grabbed a newspaper article, and sat at an empty table followed by Samuel. 

“Why are we here?”, Samuel asked sitting on the opposite side from Dean.

“To eat and discuss.”, Dean answered grabbing his cheeseburger off the tray.

“I don't eat.”, Samuel stated eyeing the cheeseburger.

“I don't care, so now that we have recent news we can finally start trying to pinpoint where Lilith and Azazel are.”, Dean answered biting into his cheeseburger.

“Okay, where do we start?”, Samuel asked looking at Dean to give a lead. 

Dean swallowed his bite and cleared his throat to speak. “First off demons leave traces of sulfur behind and they're not usually careful so your leads could be right in the paper.” Dean dropped out the newspaper article to Samuel for him to read. Samuel lifted up the newspaper for him to read better finding a case about several people turning up dead in Nevada.

“You think that these people are Lilith’s next target?”, Samuel asked pointing at the article. Dean looked up to see the article and quickly reviewed it before going back to eating his cheeseburger.

“Maybe, if we go to the crime scene and check for sulfur or any other signs of demon activity.”, Dean answered biting into his cheeseburger again.

“Okay then what?”, Samuel asked he watched Dean eat more of his cheeseburger disgusting Samuel.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Dean answered after finishing his last bite only to take the next bite. Samuel stared at Dean for a moment not getting the metaphor.

“...How would a bridge and crossing it be related to demons?” Dean’s expression when he said that was like he was trying really hard not to laugh. Why would Samuel questioning a bridge be funny?

Dean finished his cheeseburger a while ago and waited as Samuel reread over the article, “Nevada, 5 dead people within the last 2 days with an open chest. Police are calling this an animal attack of a non regional wolf.” The article held enough evidence so they should check it out whether Dean wanted to or not, or maybe Samuel was just desperate to do something.

“Feathers you can continue to reread that in the car, let’s go.”, Dean said snapping Samuel back to earth. He got up and followed him keeping the article in his hand looking back over the words. He remembered the cheeseburger took one look at it before throwing it in the trash.

Dean waited in the car tapping the car wheel before Samuel entered the car. “We should check out this case in Nevada. I think these people are involved with one of the seals.”, Samuel said handing the article over to Dean.

“Oh yeah? And what seal would that be?”, Dean said clicking his tongue in annoyance.

“I’m not sure but we should still check it out, besides how many people go missing in the last 2 days?”, Samuel asked.

“Alright fine, if you shut up about then we’ll check it out.”, Dean grumbled turning on the engine. 

Once they reached Nevada they rented a motel room and Dean repainted the warding sigils. It was kind of expensive but Dean could pay for it well, he didn’t really pay for it but it’ll keep them going for the next few days. Samuel sat on the bed waiting for something, anything on angel radio but nothing came up, just silence. He got up spread his wings allowing others to see. He turned around to get his suit coat and tie but noticed Dean staring. Causing Samuel to stop spreading his wings. Dean suspiciously eyed Samuel and walked over to his bed.

“What was that?”, Dean asked as he sat on his bed.

“I just spread my wings..”, Samuel answered copying Dean and sat on his own bed.

“Oh.. well, it’s going to be a long night and humans sleep so we’re going to relax and watch TV”, Dean said clicking the TV to life as he flipped through channels using the remote. 

***

The sunlight through the blinds covering the windows as Samuel dragged his gaze to the window seeing the sunlight. Dean still watching the show playing on the TV didn’t even noticed Samuel getting up and putting his tie on. Samuel put his suit coat over him again and finished dressing brushing off the seemingly infinite dust. Samuel noticed Dean still lazing on the bed and spoke up, “It’s morning aren’t we supposed to get ready?”

Dean looked at Samuel and got off the bed, stretching his body. “Dang, I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t ask that. Anyways, yeah we’ve gotta get a few things first though.”, Dean said walking over to the front door. 

***

Apparently they had to get fake ID’s and and a suit for Dean since they’ll be posing as FBI. Why would they have to lie though to get information? Shouldn’t saying that he was an angel on important business be good enough? Dean said that wasn’t how humans work and that lying was going to get them information on the people. They’re at a suit store right now, Samuel waiting for Dean as he already has a suit on. Dean came out in a black suit with a blue tie. “Let’s get out of here before I become more sick of this place.”, Dean said faking like he was going to gag. Samuel followed looking back down at his fake ID. “Sam Wesson, 27, FBI, ID.No. 2876991”. It wasn’t the most interesting item to look at with a few words and a picture of himself. What Samuel didn’t understand the most was the fake names, why would they need fake names?

“Alright Feather’s let’s get out of here.”, Dean said looking around to see nobody. Thankfully Dean chose their transportation this time to be teleportation. Dean teleported them to the police department walking over to the front desk. Conversing and showing ID to the policemen in the front desk who allowed them access to the lead policeman investigating the case. Officer Jones. Samuel followed Dean to Officer Jones’ office. They were granted access and Dean spoke up first, “FBI were here about the case you were investigating about the 5 missing people.” He looked up from his paper work and smiled standing up and held his hand out for a handshake.

“Nice to meet you..Agent Smith, Agent Wesson.”, Officer Jones greeted shaking Dean’s hand then Samuel’s which was kind of awkward since Samuel didn’t know how to handshake.

Dean noticed and stepped in again to ‘save’ Samuel from further awkwardness, “Sorry he’s new and he’s a little awkward..”, Dean whispered to Officer Jones. He chuckled and went over to get files out of a cabinet.

“Please have a seat Agents. So what do you want to know about the case?” Dean glanced at Samuel waiting if he was going to answer before asking for information of what they covered so far.

While the officer told Dean the information Samuel looked around the room seeing pictures of people and awards. The sound of Dean’s voice brought Samuel back to seeing they were about to leave. When they stepped out Samuel immediately filled in the silence, “How did you know what to do?” Dean looked over his shoulder to Samuel and scoffed.

“I don't need to tell you since I saved you from suspicion and saved our cover.” Apparently that was fair just because Deans said he was new and awkward? No it wasn't, but he guessed this stubborn demon wouldn't give information anyways. Samuel followed Dean who said they were going to talk with the families about the victims.

The families said average things such as their lifestyles, no odd behavior, and no odd people they knew. They were just random people dying. So that’s why Samuel insisted they check out the bodies.

Dean scratched the back of his head, “Sorry to break it to you Feather’s but I think this was just a regular wolf attack…”, Dean said cockily. Samuel rolled his eyes and inspected the victim’s chest. It looked like it was ripped open by claws nothing any animal can do, Samuel got especially suspicious when he checked all the bodies they all had missing hearts.

“Dean, the victim’s hearts are all missing…”, Samuel said as he put the bodies back into their cubbies.

“So what seal is that?”, Dean said playing with the surgical instruments.

“I don’t remember any seal like this, I think this is from something else..”, Samuel said thinking what could possibly cause this? Well since this didn’t relate to seals what else could it be? Monsters? Maybe, not a vampire since they drink blood, not a shapeshifter because the motive is too jumbled, not a Rugaru because they eat everything, and not a..oh my-

“Dean, I think this was caused by werewolves.”, Samuel said putting more of the pieces together. Unfortunately Samuel had to admit it he was actually excited about this, until what Dean said next.

“So? They’re not what we’re looking for.” Dean turned towards the exit but was abruptly stopped by Samuel.

“You’re right they’re not what we’re looking for, but I can’t leave these people to die.” Samuel said staring into Dean’s eyes.

Dean smiled and responded, “Fine.”

Samuel surprised to hear that cocked his head to the side like a curious cat, “..And why would you do that? I wasn’t asking you to come with me.”

Dean laughed like a man who found something extremely funny, “Oh you really don’t know demons do you? Haha ohhhh man..Feathers! I can’t believe you! Listen, understand demons better then we’ll talk about this.” Samuel watched as Dean left the room laughing to himself, honestly what is with that demon? Was he crazy? Is it something to do with Lucifer? Maybe he was actually working with the demons but playing as a spy to working with Samuel, who knows?

***

They managed to finally find we’re the werewolves we’re living. Apparently their den was in a cabin outside of town, of course obviously. They picked up a silver knife from an antique shop for Dean so he could also help kill the werewolves. When it was late they decided to take action, Samuel examining the cabin and Dean unlocking the front door. They quietly walked in scoping the area before being jumped and held down. Samuel pushed them off being an angel of course, allowing Dean to get back up and compose himself.

Dean took on the werewolf to Samuel’s left with Samuel taking on the werewolf in front of him, but where were the other 3? Using his angel blade he almost missed and barely stabbed Dean earning a cautious look from him. Samuel was attacked by the other three hiding werewolves holding him down with their strength and weight. Dean still taking on the other werewolf as they regenerated quickly kept fighting back.

Samuel tried pushing the werewolves back but was held down. The leader of the pack kicked Samuel’s angel blade out of reach. He could use his angelic presence to scare them but it would damage Dean. Dammit! He can’t hurt Dean because he had to stay true to his word! He had to act fast! Dean took out one of the werewolves and grabbed the angel blade stabbing the leader.

The werewolves on Samuel’s back panicked and went to help their leader. Samuel getting back onto his feet saw Dean cornered now. “Dean! Pass me my blade!”, Samuel shouted then seeing Dean toss the angel blade to him.

Samuel held onto the blade as he plunged it into one of the werewolves and kicked down down the other giving Dean a break. Samuel stabbed the other werewolf seeing the last one panic but fight back. Dean jumped back to his feet and stabbed the last werewolf before it attacked Samuel. 

They looked at each other eyes amazed to see that all just happen. “That was…”, Samuel started staring at Dean in bewilderment.

“Fun? Amazing? Awesome? New?”, Dean finished staring back. Dean laughing feeling the ‘adrenaline’ move through his body. Samuel never fully got his training so the whole being a solider thing was never really with him. However he did question why Dean would be so amazed, maybe he just likes to kill? Who knows. Both noticing the mess they made realized they had to clean it up. Dean buried the bodies while Samuel cleaned up their tracks. Both satisfied with the hunt teleported back to the motel to wash up. When they were both clean Dean said for them to celebrate their first job together. Samuel agreeing to this followed Dean to someplace not really his style. A bar.

Samuel awkwardly shifted in the stool he was in as Dean kept flirting with the bartender. He stared down at the alcoholic drink in his hand with Dean encouraging him to drink it every now and then. For a celebration this wasn’t what he meant. Demons always so...that’s right...Dean was a demon...this is what he wanted all along. To use Samuel, get close and use his angelic powers to keep him safe from going back to Hell! Dean was a rogue right? Samuel catching onto what Dean’s plan was all along glowered at him and whispered, “We need to talk outside.”

Dean followed Samuel to where no one would hear or see them. Samuel faced Dean giving him his best neutral look to not let his frustration over throw him.“So, I get you demons now and now I know that you’re using me to keep yourself safe. I know if I was going to die you wouldn’t even bother with me.” Dean smirked and slow clapped, speaking in a mischievous tone he stared into Samuel’s eyes turning his black.

“Congrats Samuel. Look who finally knows how to open a book! That’s right I’m using you, but as long as I’m helping you you can’t kill me. Unless you’re not staying true to your word? How shameful for being an angel.”

Samuel made his eyes glow a bright blue showing off his wings being frustrated as Dean was right but… “Demon, did you forget that I said I don’t take orders from you? Also I said if you were to lie to me I would exorcise you. Recall yet?” Dean growing from his smirk into a cheshire cat like grin.

“Oh Samuel I remember clearly but I didn’t lie to you I kept a secret from you. Also I’m not giving you orders I’m recalling for you about our agreement. I said you were not to kill me and haven’t I been a good boy and followed you this whole time? I even helped you with the werewolves. By the way from your lack of knowledge about your race you could’ve easily taken them down.”, Dean replied still staring at Samuel. Samuel scoffed and stared down Dean.

“I know that at least. It was the first time I was actually going to fight. I'm quite inexperienced…”, Samuel admitted, wait why did he tell him any of that?

Dean stared in shock and tilted his head to the side questioning. “Seriously?”, Dean asked.

Samuel rolled his eyes could this demon not clarify? “Yes, seriously.”, Samuel answered remembering they're going off-topic. “But that doesn't excuse you from using me to keep you safe from the other demons!”

Dean being annoyed crossed his arms and changed his eyes back. “Feathers I don't really need you to protect me. I can fight to protect myself. Demons, Azazel, Lilith. Heck! All of Hell and Heaven doesn't scare me. But now that I made a agreement with you I use it to my advantage, just like you're using it to your advantage. You do want to keep Lucifer in the cage correct? Then if so we're on a even balance scale.”

Samuel knew Dean was right. He didn’t want to admit to it though. The last thing he ever wanted to do is admit that a demon was right. Samuel stopped glowing with his angelic radiance and spoke with a dominant tone, “Alright fine demon, but I will never admit that you are right. I'll wait back at the motel room.” With that Samuel flew off to their motel room.


	3. Shapeshifter dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel and Dean find a new case involving rich people. They assume it's a demon without analyzing what they're up against.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, sorry I'm a little late. I can't find time to post these as often as I want to which is upsetting. I'm going to try and make the chapters longer and try to fit in some interaction between Dean and Samuel.

After that it went pretty quiet between them. They just found a case and are now on their way to Illinois. No music, talks, sounds, even the road seemed pretty quiet. It didn't even matter either way. Dean this time insisted they check it out, might as well since they could get some clues about demons since this was 3 rich people. They could be using their vessel’s money to do something stupid like all demons do.

***

Dean parked to get gas and noticed it was strangely empty. He checked the inside of the convenience store only to see the clerk's throat slit clean. He quietly sneaked into the store hearing someone speak, “Yes, I've cleared another seal. No angels noticed me.” Seals! This was a demon and they were about to give answers! Dean noticed the mirror and hid out of its sight but close enough to hear the conversation.

“Good, at this rate Lucifer will be free in a few days. You're next seal will be assigned to you tomorrow.”, the voice from the other side said. The demon poured out the blood and walked towards the exit. Dean quickly ambushed and threw the demon to their side. They recovered quickly and put up a fight landing a few hits. Dean was thrown across the room and hit the fridge door breaking the glass. 

“Dean Winchester, the rogue who escaped Hell.”, huffed out the demon. “you messed up big time walking into me.” Then out of his eyes and mouth he started to glow white while screaming in pain like as if his soul was burning from inside. His body dropped and steam rose from his body. Dean looked up to see Samuel hold up his hand up where the demon’s head was. Holy shit. Angels can just straight up smite demons with the touch of their hand?!

“I saw you fighting the demon and came over to finish the job.”, Samuel said retreating his hand back to his side. Dean pushed himself back up and brushed himself off.

“I had It under control Feathers and we could've used that guy for information.”, Dean grunted out as he walked past Samuel with the smallest hint of irritation. Should he tell Samuel they stopped a seal? Nah, it'd just boost the angel’s ego.

***

Dean refueled the Impala and went back onto the road to reach their destination. They rented their motel room and did more research on the case. Apparently the 3 missing people were associated with another person who was apparently pretty popular with the rich community. Henry Benson. Luckily the guy was holding a celebration dance for his son on the day he graduates from high school. 

Apparently the whole town is invited and that also means the perfect hiding spot for a demon. They were probably aiming to get Henry next so he's their perfect bait. Dean closed the laptop they stole and got up to grab a beer. Samuel came back from wherever he went; it was none of Dean’s business. Dean popped off the lid and gulped down as much beer as he could get with his first gulp. Wiping the spilled beer off his face he sat back down into his chair. 

Samuel walking over and sitting in the chair across from Dean. “Have you found anything about how to take out the demon?”, asked Samuel watching Dean with careful eyes. Hm, is he intimidated of Dean? Nah an angel wouldn't be worried about a demon considering they can fucking smite them with their bare hands. 

“Right, yeah, our next victim is hosting a celebration for the graduation of his son. The whole town is invited which means it's the perfect cover for a demon.” Dean chugged down more beer seeing the bottle was at least a two quarters down. 

Samuel’s mind working like a fast clock. “If the demon is in the ballroom we could try to trap it in with salt and pour holy water in the drinks. We could also identify them with iron if we dance.”

“Yeah, okay but I have a problem with the last one. One, I hate ballroom dancing. Two, I can't touch iron remember? Finally three, we can just see them.” Dean didn't mind the whole salt and holy water thing he'd just have to ignore it. The last one was a huge no for Dean. Not only just because he didn't like ballroom dancing... Okay so maybe it was just because he didn't like ballroom dancing.

“Alright, I'll just dance. I've also just recently heard that demons can now hide their true identities from our eyesight. You will block the door ways and windows with salt and pour holy water in the drinks.”

“Then what? Once I finished those you expect me to just wait?”

“If something does go wrong then you're going to be my backup. When I find the demon were going to lead him somewhere private then take him out.” Wow he's got this all together. Dean grins and gets up, it's nice to work with a person who does all the work.

Besides as if he'd be back up.

***

They snuck into the party making sure they weren't spotted and separated to do their roles. Dean grabbed the salt bags making sure none of the salt touched him. Dean poured the salt on the doors and windows making sure no one saw him. He poured enough salt to keep the demon in and enough to where no one got suspicious. Next was the holy water. He walked over to the snack table stopping seeing the silver self service tools. Wow silver, sheesh this guy was rich. He looked around to see no one noticing then poured the holy water from a container into the punch bowl.

He saw Samuel waiting in the ballroom for the music to start the dancing. Dean watched from afar being apparently the backup of the mission. The music playing now giving Samuel the que to dance. Wait did Samuel even know how to dance? Whatever, that was on him not Dean.

A few minutes in and the dance, party, celebration- whatever the fuck this was, was going bad. Nobody was suspicious, no one burning up from holy water, or anyone not being able to pass the salt line. Boring was one thing to describe this place though, if Dean had to sit through one more song he was going to kill himself. The mansion was pretty big, especially if it had it’s own freakin’ ball room. Dean could explore it just to make sure no one suspicious was outside the salt line. Samuel’s got this under control right? Yeah, of course he does, he’s an angel.

Dean picked up the brush they kept for him, just in case he needed to cross the line. He brushed off some salt and crossed the line without trouble. Dean walked through the halls, looking into the rooms with open doors and inspecting people who walked past him. He continued walking until he noticed a slightly open door. Dean walked up to the door and opened it a bit more seeing it was empty. He checked to make sure no one was around and snuck into the room. 

The room was filled with screens that show several parts of the house. They even have a freakin’ surveillance room. Dean scanned the screens, several bedrooms, the dining hall, the hallways, the ballroom, and the living rooms. Boring, most of this house was empty. Nothing interesting was really happening. Until he saw the flash of bright eyes on the ballroom screen. 

Wait...what? Was that just a glitch, flare, or something else? Dean inspected a little closer now seeing that was no glitch or flare. What the heck. Why was a shapeshifter there? They were talking with Henry, the next victim. Dean tried to read their lips but that obviously wasn’t working. Then after a few seconds all of it was put into place. “Holy shit.”

Dean paced through the hallways and remembered the gosh dang salt lines! He quickly brushed apart the salt line covering his path and walked into the ballroom. He scanned the room seeing the shapeshifter had left the room along with Henry. Dean raced over to Samuel and pulled him apart to where he was ‘dancing’ with Samuel.

Dean hissed as the iron ring touched him, he let go of Samuel before Samuel could even open his mouth to ask questions. Dean quickly dragged him to a place where their talking would be out of earshot. “We’re not fighting a demon.”

Samuel looked confused and took the iron ring off. “What is it then?”

“It’s a shapeshifter so he could be anybody!” Dean spat inaudible frustration bubbling inside him. 

“How do you know?” Samuel questioned looking around to make sure no one could see them.

“It’s eyes were glowing through a video the surveillance camera caught. I know this because I've had a experience with them and it's not fun.”

“..Why should I take your word for it?” Jesus fucking christ. Was he really going to start this now?! 

“Listen if this is about what happened in Nevada I don't care! You don't have to take my word for it at all! I don't care if you don't think I'm right, but right now be a decent angel and go meet people's expectations and go save a rich guy from being kidnapped by a shapeshifter!” Fucking eat it bitch. Dean gave it to Samuel straight. He was going to go to the snack bar before his arm was grabbed by Samuel and he was thrown to the wall. 

“I shouldn't have to listen to you. I should've killed you while I had the chance.” Samuel’s cold eyes landing onto Dean’s fiery ones. 

“Then do it. I don't give a fucking shit.” 

“No, because I stay true to my word.” What a bitch.

“Bitch.”

Samuel rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to find wherever the shapeshifter took Henry. Dean got up, his bruises healing, he walked over to the snack bar picking up a silver knife. 

Dean walked upstairs checking the rooms to find the shapeshifter. No one was allowed upstairs so no bystanders would see them. Dean almost bumped into Samuel but luckily his reflexes kicked in.”Where's the shapeshifter?” Dean asked looking around the room behind Samuel.

“Gone. He escaped through a window and took Henry.”

“Great. This is awesome wouldn't you say so?” 

“I don't find this situation great or awesome at all.”

“It's an expression Feathers. So how the hell are we gonna track a shapeshifter?” 

***

They both had no leads, tracks, witnesses, or possible victims. This case was going terrible and Dean was going to consider giving up before realizing what would a shapeshifter do if they could transform into rich people? Wouldn't they use their money for their own use? Confirming this Dean did a little more digging and found out the 3 rich people kidnapped apparently went bankrupt before going missing.

Dean just needed to track where the money was being transferred from and he should be able to find where ‘Henry’s’ whereabouts were. Dean actually finish this by himself and without Samuel getting in his way. Yeah, well then Dean’s going to go pick up some silver bullets.

***

So Dean got a pistol loaded with 10 silver bullets. He also held a silver knife just in case he ran out of bullets. Dean was able to track down where the shapeshifter was located and he didn't exactly have a plan but who needs a plan when you could just go guns blazing in there? Besides it's not like he’ll die. 

So when Samuel went to go do his angel business or whatever Dean snuck out and teleported to where the shapeshifter was. He was in some old building, most likely to be the building where he kept the victims. 

Dean sneaked around incase the shapeshifter was a chicken and was going to bail if he heard Dean. He walked into this room where the victims were held. They were tied up against a metal pole and predictably only Henry was still alive. He looked like he was drugged or something. 

Dean walked over and cut the ropes tying Henry to the pole. He didn't wake up but that doesn't matter the real question should be where the shapeshifter was. Just to make sure Dean put the silver knife on each of the victims including Henry to make sure they weren't the shapeshifter playing pretend. 

A metal bar dropping and clanging in the distance caught Dean’s attention. You know what? Fuck it. “Come out you shapeshifter!” No response. “Come on are you a pussy?” Yeah, that should anger them. The sound of something sharp being dragged across the floor was a response and it was getting louder and closer with every step. 

Dean faced the direction of the noise, pistol in hand. The shapeshifter looked liked Henry and held a machete. “What are you a hunter?” a surprising question.

“Never in a million years. Pal I'm a demon and I'm just doing dirty work.” Dean turned his eyes black then flashed them back to green.

“Huh, do you know why I did this?”

“Not exactly but it doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact you kidnapped, used, and killed these people.”

“I was sending that money to charity. I did this because of these stuck up rich people don't seem to care about the people who struggle to live. They don't have problems and if they do it's not important.”

“Are you done? I don't care but I came here to finish what I started.”

***

Dean teleported back to the motel room after putting Henry in a hospital, apparently he was drugged. Dean saw no signs of Samuel, oh thank nobody he wasn't-

“Where were you?” fuck.

“I killed the shapeshifter.” Dean responded turning around to face Samuel.

“...Why did you continue the job? There was no point since it was a shapeshifter.”

“Because why not? Nobody else was going to do it so I did. I finished the job that's all that matters.” Honestly Dean wasn't quite sure why he finished the job but it felt right.

There was a pause between them before Samuel spoke again. “...My superiors have given me a new assignment. They found which and where the next seal is being broken and they asked me to stop it…”

“Where's this seal?” 

“Kansas...Dean. It seems like we're better on our own.”

“Not arguing with you there Feathers. Say no more. Bye forever. Adios Samuel.”

“Goodbye Dean.”

The sound of wings flapping still ringing through Dean’s ears.


	4. The angel who fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samuel goes with his siblings to protect a seal in Kansas only to find out some one was waiting there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying. I'm trying to write longer chapters and explain more put more detail but gosh it's so hard! Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter.
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Leaving Dean was the best choice of action. He was just slowing Samuel down. He should've known working with some demon is stupid. Obviously, demons were disturbing. 

Samuel flew to Kansas, apparently he was meeting up with a few other angels to tackle this seal. They were supposed to locate the demon then execute them. This should be easy, besides demons are no competition against angels. 

The seal they’re after is unknown but present in Kansas with demon activity. It’s set up in some old building, an abandoned warehouse or factory almost. They said they spotted at least a few demons there so he only came with 2 other angels.

***

It took a few hours of searching until they found the building with angel warding sigils showed. Demons were getting information from the angels who want to free Lucifer. Now demons know angel weaknesses but it kind of gives a fair fight if from their side. Ew. 

They ambushed the place taking down the three demons who stood guard. They entered the main room and found the apparent demon leading the mission. He tried to smoke out but one of his siblings stopped him in time. They killed him and ‘stopped’ the seal from breaking, but they couldn't fly back to heaven. Something was wrong. 

The angels were talking amongst themselves about what was going on before all the doors slammed shut and a group of demons ambushed them. A bright circle of holy oil fire burst around them, trapping them with the demons. A mischievous laugh ran through the building.

Samuel fought off at least a few demons before seeing a few of his siblings die from the ambush. He tried to help them but it wasn't working with how he had to get out alive first. The demons around him restrained him keeping him in place.

A demon, well not a regular demon, came out from the shadows revealing himself. He called off the demons and stared down at Samuel who was unfortunately by himself now. Samuel didn’t move obviously they’re going to have a negotiation.

“The names Alistair. You must be Samuel correct?” Samuel didn't answer back just gave a cold silent glare. “Anyways let's get to business. You know somebody that I need to break a seal, one that I'll enjoy a lot. He goes by the name Dean Winchester, pretty sure you know him since you worked with him.” Yep, negotiation.

“How do you know that?”

“Spies of course. You two haven’t well exactly been very aware of your surroundings. Always... distracted by the fact you’re working with the enemy of the enemy.” 

“We don't assist each other anymore. I don't know where he is.” Even if he did Dean wasn't coming here anyways.

“Yeah well I don't need to know where he is when I can summon him. So do you have anything he gave you perhaps?”

“Why would I give the information to you?”

“Because angels don't lie and besides what do you care? You're an angel and he's a demon. Shouldn't be a personal level thing.”

“I'm not lying if I don't tell you.”

“So you do have something. Good, good.”

Samuel rolled his eyes obviously not in the mood to deal with this demon. Why was Dean apart of a Seal anyways? Why was Samuel even here, if they wanted him so bad they could've just tracked him down on their own. 

“Say why don't you give us the item he gave you and then we'll be on our way and leave you alone?”

“You'd still kill me and break a seal.”

“Yeah, you're right. Well then my favorite part, the torture.”

***

Wherever these demons were getting the information on angel weaknesses they were sure getting a lot. Apparently they even had an angel trap ready and Samuel was now completely useless. The thing that worried him the most was the torture. He was strapped onto a table, clothes opened to show his chest and other parts of his body. 

They really wanted the stupid badge that Dean gave him for their first attempt at assisting each other. Right, the attempts to catch a demon...first it was werewolves then a shapeshifter which surprisingly Dean managed to finish on his own. Also that demon at the convenience store which was left with unanswered questions.

The sound of a door opening caught Samuel’s attention. He saw Alistair walk into the room and stopped when he reached the table full of torturing supplies. “When you're ready to tell me where the item is I’ll stop the torture.” He grabbed an angel blade and went over to Samuel scanning his chest looking for a good place to start.

When the cold blade touched his skin it felt like a million tiny little sparks were running across his spine. The sharp piercing feeling of being cut shook Samuel’s body cold. The blade cut a indescribable line across his chest. Samuel paused the shock settling in and held in a breath to keep himself under control, groaning in pain as the blade slices more patterns on his chest.

The blade stopped then pierced another part of his chest causing Samuel to wince in pain feeling the blade cut deeper this time. Blood dripped down from the extremely slow healing wounds shining a light every time a new cut was made. 

Alistair took his time cutting a new wound every time he needed to make a new carving to the picture. Samuel held in sharp breaths every time a new cut was made and watched as the demon laugh to himself. “Not much of a noise maker are ya? Well we could move onto more fun things.”

Samuel didn't respond, couldn't respond, didn't want to respond. 

Alistair stopped then went over to the table full of tools again picking up a lighter and holy oil. Samuel hopes this won't hurt too bad. Alistair went over to Samuel again pouring the holy oil into his made wounds causing a hiss, he smiled devilishly. “Maybe this’ll get you to start giving answers.” 

The holy oil stung and Samuel was already getting the idea things were going to turn out bad. Unfortunately they did turn out bad, Alistair lit the oil on fire and immediately everything started to burn. Samuel screamed out the pain burning up on his chest he could feel it in his cuts. He clenched his fist and felt tears sting by the corners of his eyes. Alistair stopped and put the fire out looking at Samuel’s face.

“Aw you’re tears are safe with me if you give me the item.”

“Go back to Hell.” 

Alistair was impressed but unsatisfied with this answer so he continued the torturing. 

***  
It was endless. The pain. Thankfully the rain outside calms Samuel down when they finish torturing. It was nice to listen to. However they might as well just kill him by now. He wasn't ready for this. He could just give them the item but then they'd kill him and break a seal which was just not worth it. They'd never find it anyways with him alive. With Samuel dead yeah, most likely if they're smart. 

One question still stands though, why would Dean be apart of a seal? Also why was it so important? They could just break another seal instead.

Speaking about Dean that guy would probably answer a summoning call and then take off immediately. What's the word humans use to describe people like Dean? Maybe it was jerk. Yeah, jerk. The next time if he ever sees Dean again he's definitely going to call him that. He deserves it after involving him in this mess.

Yeah Dean the jerk demon. Maybe he might just give them the item.

***

“So Sammy are you gonna talk today? We can continue to do this forever you know.” Samuel cringed at the nickname. Ready to correct him again but remembered the plan and jumped to it.

“Actually I want to give you the item, but you have to get me out of the restraints first so I can get it.”

“Hm, alright then but we have to put you back when we finish.”

“Deal.”

Alistair let Samuel go and out of the restraints and tossed him his clothes. He brushed over his chest wincing at remembering the torture and fire. At least he can heal himself. Samuel buried the badge by an abandoned church which is holy ground so they can’t get to it. 

“Alright tell us where the item is.”

“It’s a “FBI” badge it should say “Sam Wesson, 27, FBI, ID.No. 2876991””

“Alright I’ll have my demons get it”

“It’s buried by a graveyard.” Lying felt awful but it was necessary.

Alistair nodded and went over to tell the demons where the badge was. Samuel had to move fast. He quickly jumped out an open window and flew to the church where he hid the real badge. No one was able to follow him so he unburied the real badge. In order to do his plan Samuel had to trick them so he flew to the nearest printing place and printed a fake ID, next was the badge. He flew to the same place Dean got theirs and got one making it just in time to see Alistair with a group of demons who managed to catch onto Samuel’s trail.

“So Sammy trying to run huh?”

“No I was trying to receive the badge.”

“You’re really bad at lying.”

Samuel was panicking right now what to do! Should he just be honest? He clenched tightly onto the decoy and realized that he should use the decoy.

“Alright, fine, I have the ‘real’ badge.”

“Ah ha hand it over and this could go peacefully or don’t and die.”

Samuel held out the decoy and Alistair quickly snatched it out of Samuel’s hand. He looked up at Samuel and smiled devilishly.

“Get him.”

Samuel tried to run but before he even took another step he was captured by the group of demons. He couldn’t flare his wings open because of Alistair’s presence. 

***

They’re back at the old building. Samuel’s tied back onto the table and Alistair is putting the spell together. This is not going to turn out good. 

Alistair finished the needed preparations and set it a flame to summon Dean but it didn’t work for obvious reasons. Alistair looked mad. 

“Where is the real badge?”

“You’ll never find it.” It’s in Samuel’s pocket. 

“You stupid son of a bitch. Where is it?!!”

Alistair was getting really mad now. It almost sounded like he was trying to keep calm to negotiate. 

“You’re not summoning Dean.”

“No?”

“No.”

“It’s funny hearing that come from you.” Samuel raising an eyebrow to question what Alistair meant by that. “I mean for an angel and demon who worked together for 2 days you really want to protect him.”

“I am not protecting Dean, I am protecting a seal.”

“You angels are so stubborn, if you’re not going to talk then I’ll just resort back to torture.”

Alistair left the room allowing Samuel to find some way to get out. He couldn’t let them summon Dean.

***

Finding something to get out was hopeless there was nothing. Alistair came back with the torturing supplies and got right to it. However he painted something on Samuel’s chest first. Sigils it felt like, He couldn’t really see it. When Alistair finished he moved onto the blade again and cut deep into Samuel’s chest. It still hurt a lot even though Samuel was kind of numb to it by now. When alistair finished the cuts he marveled at his work. It wasn’t healing which was alarming to Samuel. The thing he painted on his chest must be the thing that’s keeping him from healing.

Alistair went back to the supplies and grabbed the holy oil and lighter again. No. Samuel hated the holy oil. It hurt like hell, literally. Alistair went next to Samuel and poured the holy oil on his chest, letting the oil seep deep into his cuts. Samuel was holding back any tears and noises of pain. The was lit aflame and burned with intensity. Samuel jerked worthlessly trying to get the fire off. He was too distracted to notice that the real badge fell out of his pocket. Alistair noticed it and put out the flame. He smiled and picked up the badge waving it in front of Samuel. 

“Found it.”


	5. The Demon who caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry I haven't been uploading! I've just been losing inspiration of what comes next but don't worry I am still continuing this!

Alright, back on schedule. Back to being alone and not having to deal with Samuel. Back to being a regular average dumb civilian with no knowledge of the supernatural things happening….OH, FOR FUCKS SAKE! Dean was DYING of boredom! How do humans recover after seeing the supernatural? They don’t! Human lives were so boring! How do they live like this?? The natural regular boring schedule every day.

 

After feeling the rush, excitement, and fun of doing something like hunting. Dean just couldn’t get it out of his mind it was like a necessity. It was honestly torture. No accidents were turning up and if they did another Hunter probably tackled it. Hunters what a life they live. It must suck knowing that someone opened the gates of Hell. Speaking about hunters he wonders if the hunter he met that one time is still alive. What was his name? Clarence? Casey? Cass...Castiel? Yeah, yeah it was Castiel. 

 

Dean met him by coincidence. It’s also the fact why he had a experience with shapeshifters. Apparently Dean was the next victim of a shapeshifter unlucky for them they didn’t know Dean was a demon. So when Dean was in a coffee shop Castiel met him introduced himself as the FBI and explained some one was going after males around his age and for him to give Cass a call if anything popped up. Obviously that guy was a hunter with the fake badge.

 

Later Dean was attacked by the shapeshifter and Dean called Cass just to be amused but was caught off-guard and then ‘kidnapped’ by the shapeshifter. Dean was in some old wet building and was tied up nothing too difficult to do except for the fact a showdown was about to go down. From the sounds of it Castiel was fighting the shapeshifter and someone lost.

 

Dean tried to move but noticed the devil’s trap below him. Apparently even shapeshifters know how to get rid of demons? When Cass was dragged back there was..two shapeshifters? Dean can’t remember the clear details. 

 

The sounding for a summoning snapped Dean out of his thoughts catching his attention. Who the hell was summoning him? They can’t summon him unless they have something that Dean gave them. He doesn’t remember giving anybody anything, and if he did that’s surprising since he’s not generous. It kind of sparks curiosity. Supposedly, it was going to be a rainy day and Dean liked to walk in the rain so he grabbed an umbrella and also kept the demon killing knife with him just incase it wasn’t good company. Out of curiosity he went to the destination of the summoning met by an unpleasant sight.

 

Alistair and several other demons were there with..god fucking dammit..Samuel. He was tied down onto a table with cuts, burn marks, some weird symbols, and... damn they really fucked him up. Before he could ask questions he noticed he was in a devil’s trap. Sigh, what do they want anyways? Money? Power? Service?

 

Alistair smiled seeing Dean again, “Dean-”

 

“Shut up. What do you want?”

 

“So rude since the last time we talked. We need your blood and soul to break a seal.” Alright well just get straight to the point.

 

“As if I’d give you my blood and soul.”

 

“We’re not asking you to.”

 

Dean took a quick glance at Samuel, who was watching back, before the demons around him started attacking him. He got out the demon killing knife in his back pocket and started taking down each and every demon one by one. He could’ve lost, would’ve lost, but something nagged at him when he managed to look at Samuel one more time. He grabbed one of the angel blades to give him better attack. Surprising himself Dean killed all of the demons around him leaving an astounded Alistair. He noticed the blood ruined the devil’s trap allowing him to escape.

 

Alistair, out of character, was shocked and before he could teleport Dean held the knife by his neck interrupting the action. Alistair held his hands up in defense as if surrendering. Dean smirked and put the knife closer. 

 

“Don’t ever fucking mess with me again or I’ll kill you. Take it as a warning and tell Lilith.” 

 

“Will do.”

 

Alistair teleported away to wherever the fuck he went. Dean retreated the knife and put back in his back pocket. He went over to Samuel and saw the angel watch him carefully. 

 

“Don’t worry I’m not going to kill you. Let’s get you outta here.”

 

Samuel was still clearly on guard. Dean untied him and immediately left leaving Samuel to take care of the rest of himself.

 

“Wait you jerk..” Jerk? Woah, that’s a first. “I..ha-have t-to..erase the-these sigils off...” Samuel stuttered out. 

 

“Whatever, don’t say I didn’t do anything for you. Bye Feathers.”

 

Dean walked outside finding it pouring outside. Good, at least the umbrella will be handy for once. Dean opened the umbrella, walking under it to protect himself from rain. However the sound of the door opening behind him and the light tapping sounds of stepping followed closely behind him.

 

***

 

Why was Samuel following him? Shouldn’t he be up in Heaven or something? Talking about what happened? Besides they already broke their agreement thing. If Samuel was going to kill him he would’ve done it awhile ago but he didn’t. What the hell did he want??! Frustrated Dean stopped in his tracks looking back at Samuel, brows furrowed and voice stern and firm, “Why are you following me like some lost puppy?!” 

 

Samuel a little a taken back answered, “Why did you help me? You could’ve left me there to die but you didn’t.”

 

Dean sighed, “Because I need an angel to tell the people upstairs to leave me alone. Happy?”

 

With that Dean turned back to continue walking. He wasn’t phased that the angel wanted answers to why he did it. To be honest if a demon suddenly saved his ass he would’ve wanted some answers to why too. What kind of answer did Samuel expect anyways? Out of the good of Dean’s soul? Not in a million years. 

 

***

 

It was late the night sky already falling over him, and the constant tapping of steps behind Dean obviously meant that Samuel was still there too. What can he do to make the damn angel go away?? Wasn’t his answer enough? Dean turned around seeing Samuel look back expression still blank. He was drenched in rain water. Huh.

 

“Here, you take it.”

 

Dean held out the umbrella for Samuel. The rain was already falling onto Dean’s body like it found new territory to claim. Samuel stared back confused and was hesitant at first but took the umbrella either way letting it hover over his head to protect him from the rain. 

 

“Good, now stay and leave me alone forever. Okay?”

  
Dean continued walking down the street and by the sound of it Samuel wasn’t following him anymore. Good. The last thing he needed was to have an angel by his side again. 


End file.
